


Warm touches

by AninhaAD



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They have sex but it's in a lovely way??, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AninhaAD/pseuds/AninhaAD
Summary: Where YoungBin wouldn't mind melting into Taeyang's tender touches
Relationships: Kim Youngbin & Yoo Taeyang, Kim Youngbin/Yoo Taeyang
Kudos: 1





	Warm touches

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warm touches](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/778269) by AninhaAD. 



> Tired of seeing me around here? I'm sorry haha

Young Bin's thin lips slide smoothly over Tae Yang's bulky lips. They didn't know how long they had only been kissing, what Tae Yang knew was that Young Bin's lips were red, giving him an even more adorable appearance.

Tae Yang's skillful and delicate hands roamed Young Bin's body, opening the older man's white jacket with skill.  
  
Young Bin was sitting on his bed, while Tae Yang was behind him. Only his breaths and the popped kisses that were deposited on the minor's neck could be heard.

The places where Tae Yang kissed heated up, leaving Young Bin's body melted like butter.

The lace shirt that the older man wore was slowly removed from his body.

The kisses that Tae Yang placed on his shoulders were unlike anything that Young Bin had ever experienced, seemed to warm his entire body.

Tae Yang's hands tighten on his nipples while he nibbles on his neck, making him feel goose bumps and sparks wherever the other's hands pass.

It was no different when one of Tae Yang's hands went down Young Bin's abdomen, reaching for his white jeans and starting to unbutton it with all the calm that Tae Yang had.  
Young Bin was completely on fire with the touches of his sex, his mouth was open in a perfect "O", it looked like he was going to explode in emotions.

  
Only Young Bin's gasps and the sound of Tae Yang's movement on his penis could be heard in the bedroom.

  
The older man's cheeks were as red as his hair, his face was sweating and he couldn't even see what Tae Yang's expression was like, but he felt how hot the younger one was. His hips went backward, trying to get some contact with the other's sex.

—Tae Yang— It was the only thing that escaped his reddened lips in a breathless way.

—Say it, Young Bin hyung —he replied, close to the other's ear and making him shudder in his soft voice.

—I'm going to come like this —he whispered.

Tae Yang smiled, kissing Young Bin's pink cheek. —You can come.

—But I haven't even touched you yet — he whispered again, followed by a groan that Tae Yang had increased his movement speed.

Tae Yang gently held Young Bin's chin, turning it towards him and taking his lips with his own.

One of Young Bin's hands had gone to Tae Yang's scalp, squeezing his hair.

Without Young Bin realizing, he had been lying on his own bed, while Tae Yang was on his knees behind him.

Tae Yang brought his left hand to the other's thin waist, squeezing the spot and filling his back with kisses.

His pants buttons were unbuttoned by his right hand. It was necessary to let go of the man to lower his pants with his Boxer. Soon, two of his hands were gathered on the other's waist, squeezing it again and making Young Bin's hair stand on end.

Young Bin felt so hot, as he had never felt before, as if Tae Yang was made of fire.

The eldest felt discomfort because his boyfriend put his member inside him, but ended up forgetting him when Tae Yang's deep and quick attacks began, quite different from the way he treated him.

It didn't take that long for his prostate to be found by Tae Yang.

Young Bin took one of his hands to his penis, trying to keep up with the onslaught and speeding up his soon to come orgasm.

Young Bin and Tae Yang's moans filled the room, Young Bin's moans were louder, while Tae Yang was heaving in the other's ear, as if they were all reserved only for Young Bin, and they were.

Young Bin's orgasm was not long in coming. His body looked like it was going to melt, especially when Tae Yang held him like he was doing.

After a few strokes, the hot jets of semen filled the condom that Tae Yang used. He slowly withdrew from the older one, laying him carefully on his bed and getting up to get rid of the condom.

Even after he was laid down and Tae Yang walked away, Young Bin's body was still on fire, burning as if he were in hell.

Tae Yang returned to the other's bed, pulling him into his arms and squeezing as if he were much more precious to him, rested his chin on the boy's shoulder.

A silly smile was on YoungBin's face as Taeyang whispered words of love in his ear.

His eyes were heavy but YoungBin only felt like he was going to fall asleep when he started to hear Taeyang sing an old song made especially for him, his rose.

Tae Yang's touches were warm, as if he were the sun itself, and Young Bin wouldn't mind burning himself in the other's hands with his loving touches.


End file.
